How Does It Feel?
by BlackHawk's Child
Summary: Basically, the sequel to 'Hello From The Outside'.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WESTLIFE's 'HOW DOES IT FEEL?' OR THE AVENGERS. NOR ANY OTHER SONG QUOTED IN THIS STORY. :)**

 **How Does It Feel?**

"You are so beautiful," Clint whispered, leaning down and kissing Natasha softly as she lifted her head from where it lay on his chest. He gently trailed one hand along her spine, smiling when she purred in appreciation.

Natasha smiled against her fiancée's lips. Moving so she could straddle him, she was grateful that Tony and Pepper had offered to take Erik and Alyona for the night so they could have time alone before their wedding. She leaned down and brushed her lips over his, grinning when he groaned into her mouth.

"Tasha," he whispered against her lips.

"Ready for the next round?" she mumbled, breaking the kiss to trail her lips along his neck.

Clint wrapped one arm around her waist. "Yes, Ma'am," he whispered, bringing his other hand to cup her left breast. He moaned her name as she reached between them, taking him in her hand before sinking down on him. She kept her eyes locked with his, her forehead resting against his as she took him to the hilt.

Clint let her push him firmly on his back before she slowly began to move on top of him. He kept one hand on her hip while bringing the other to rested between her breasts. She brought one of her hands up to rest on top of his between her breasts while her other one kept her balance from where it was placed on her fiancée's chest.

He brought his other hand between them, rubbing her clit firmly in circles. Natasha breath caught in her throat at Clint's actions. Her movements stuttered at first before she sped up her pace. Clint brought his knees up so he could plant his feet on the mattress, meeting her thrust for thrust. He brought his other hand from her chest up to grasp the back of her neck, pulling her down so their lips could meet.

Natasha moaned, the new angle hitting the right spots inside her. "Yes. Yes," she gasped, placing her hands on his knees so she could move better. "Clint. Clint."

They fell apart together, Natasha falling on top of Clint's chest as they rode out their climax together. His legs fell back down onto the mattress as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her walls still fluttered around him as they lay panting against each other.

Natasha brought one hand up to trace along his chest, pressing soft kisses along his skin. She hummed contently as he stroked along her skin.

Moving so she was lying beside him, her head still pillowed on his chest, she practically purred when Clint brought his hand down over her sensitive breasts and side to rest low on her hip.

"Mmmm. I can't wait until I get to call you _Mrs. Barton_ ," he commented, pressing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Natasha smiled and nuzzled Clint's chest. "One more week," she promised, pressing a kiss to his sternum. "I love you," she whispered, letting her eyes close.

"I love you too," Clint whispered, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. They stayed like that as they fell asleep…

* * *

Clint picked up his six-month-old daughter as Alyona made her discomfort known. Resting her against his shoulder, he made his way out into the kitchen after checking to see that she did not need changing. Erik was helping Natasha make dinner when he entered the kitchen.

Alyona continued to protest, making Natasha look up when she heard her daughter cry. "Is her Majesty hungry?" she asked, smirking as Clint gently rocked their daughter in his arms.

Clint sighed and nodded, smirking knowingly at his fiancée. Natasha wiped her hands and took Alyona from Clint while he went over to help Erik put the pasta in the pot. She whispered in Russian to the six-month-old, bringing her daughter out to the living-room to feed her. Smiling as she sat down on the couch. She curled her legs underneath her and undid her blouse, undid her nursing bra. Alyona latched on hungrily, holding her mother's finger as she nursed.

Natasha hummed an old lullaby as Alyona nursed. She smiled as Alyona caught one of her fingers before Natasha's silver arrow necklace caught the six-month-old's attention. She grabbed the chain, not tugging but simply holding it as she nursed.

"Daddy!" she heard her son squeal from the kitchen, making the twenty-nine-year-old raise her head to find her fiancée carrying their son over the shoulder into the living-room. She chuckled at the sight as Erik squealed and laughed as Clint tickled him.

Alyona protested at the loud noises but relaxed when Natasha pressed her lips to her daughter's forehead. The six-month-old leaned into her mother's touch, making content noises.

When Clint finally let Erik down, their little boy quickly ran over to his mother. He climbed up and hid his face in his mother's arm, smirking at his father.

Natasha grinned and shook her head at her two boys. She kissed her son's head as he cuddled into her while Clint came over and sat on the other side of Erik. He moved his arm around Natasha's waist after pulling Erik into his lap. Erik watched Alyona as his little sister pulled away from their mother. Natasha re-did the nursing bra and moved Alyona to burp her.

Erik giggled at the faces Alyona made as Natasha burped. Natasha raised an eyebrow at Clint who had pointed on that burping Alyona looked like a drunk infant. "Definitely your son," she informed Clint with a smirk.

Clint grinned. "Oh, I know," he informed her, stealing a chaste kiss from her…

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride," the reverent informed them, smiling reassuring at the couple.

Clint took his wife in his arms and dipped Natasha dramatically. He grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He claimed her lips in a soft kiss. She smiled happily against his lips when he whispered against hers, "I love you so much, Mrs. Barton."

"I love you too, Mr. Barton," she whispered against his lips before they stood up properly again.

He took her hand in his, raising it to his mouth and kissing her rings.

Erik ran towards his parents, dressed smartly in his suit. "Daddy, life me up," he requested as he jumped. Clint caught him as the little boy jumped up into his arms. Natasha laughed and shook her head at her five-year-old son, leaning forward and kissing his cheek gently.

The congregation applauded the newlyweds. Natasha took Alyona from Pepper, pressing her lips to her daughter's head as the six-month-old giggled happily in her mother's arms.

Clint grinned and kept one arm around his wife's waist while his other held Erik to him. Natasha leaned into her husband's chest while holding Alyona. She smiled up at Clint when he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. They were happy…

* * *

Natasha smiled as Clint offered her his hand for their first dance. Taking it, she let him lead her over to the dance floor. Clint placed his other hand on her waist and smiled at her as they waited for the song to come on. "I love you," he whispered as the song started.

" _True lovers never take it slowly  
When they've found the one and only  
Nothing can replace this feeling  
Knowing someone loves you_

 _It's painted with the pain and glory  
Taking from a known sad story  
Laying out my life before me  
Fearing the unknown_

 _Sharing never showed me much appeal  
And now I'm only praying it's for real."_

Natasha smiled and let Clint lead her around the floor in a traditional waltz. Clint would trade kisses with her on every pause, making her chuckle; her husband was a hopeless romantic.

 _So how does it feel  
When I hold you in my arms  
And you're lying next to me  
Never wanting you to leave  
Until I'll tell you how it feels  
To be cradled like my dreams  
And to know that you love me  
No more wasting time in asking other people  
How does it feel_

 _How does it feel_

 _Forever taken you for granted  
You give me everything I wanted  
I'm so afraid that I might lose you  
But time will let us see  
If everything is real I'm feeling  
Well maybe we've been only dreaming  
And if it's gonna die to save it  
Cause, baby, I believe_

 _Nothing in the world could make it right  
Cause, baby, loving you brings me to life."_

Clint sang along softly with the song, smiling at Natasha happily as she chuckled at his actions.

"Hopeless romantic," she mouthed at him, teasing him.

Clint smiled and kissed her again, more than agreeing with his wife's words.

" _And how does it feel  
When I hold you in my arms  
And you're lying next to me  
Never wanting you to leave  
Until I'll tell you how it feels  
To be cradled like my dreams  
And to know that you love me  
No more wasting time in asking other people  
How does it feel_

 _Woah, woah, woah_

 _Nothing in the world could feel this right  
Cause, baby, you're the best thing in my life_

 _How does it feel  
When I hold you in my arms  
And you're lying next to me  
Never wanting you to leave  
Until I'll tell you how it feels  
To be cradled like my dreams  
And to know that you love me  
No more wasting time in asking other people_

 _How does it feel."_

When the song ended, Clint dipped her not unlike what he had done in the courthouse. She laughed before he kissed her silent. Wrapping her arms around his neck, they both smiled into the kiss, paying no attention to the applause of everyone around them.

Erik clapped from where he sat beside his little sister, wanting to sit beside Alyona for the reception. Alyona chewed sloppily on her rabbit soft toy.

"Hey, Sport," Tony greeted from where he crouched down beside the two young siblings. "Why don't you interrupt your Mom and Dad?" he asked, smirking when the little boy looked at his Uncle before looking to his parents.

"What should I say?" Erik asked, smiling mischievously at his Uncle.

Tony thought for a moment before replying, "Daddy, stop stealing my woman."

Erik grinned and nodded. "Mind Alyona," he ordered before climbing down from his seat and racing over to where his parents were lip-locked. "Daddy, stop stealing my woman!" the five-year-old shouted, making everyone laugh and his parents pull away from each other.

Natasha shook her head and laughed at her son's antics, spotting Tony holding Alyona. "Blame Tony," she whispered to Clint, who was standing with a shocked face as he looked down at Erik.

"I have no words," Clint commented before Natasha lifted Erik into her arms.

"Do you want to dance with me, my Little Hawk?" she asked, smiling at her son.

Erik smiled and nodded. Clint grinned and pressed his lips to Natasha's temple before making his way over to Tony and Alyona. Taking his daughter in his arms, Clint glared at Tony. "Never letting you near my son again," he informed the Genius.

"It was perfect," Tony replied with a grin.

Clint shook his head and walked back onto the dance floor as a new song started up. He held his daughter close while Natasha done the same with their son.

" _I was alone and my stomach was twisted,  
But I can get up now, the dark clouds have lifted  
Back in the old life, before you existed,  
I couldn't see right, my windows were misted_

 _Said one word, made me feel much better,  
Starts with L and it's got four letters_

 _Things are looking up, looking up (hey!)  
There's magic everywhere you go  
Strangers stop to say hello (hello, hello, hello)  
So turn it up, turn it up (hey!)  
As loud as you can make it go  
'Cause love is on the radio."_

Erik grinned as Natasha danced with him. Other couples came onto the floor with them while Clint gently rocked with Alyona. Erik kissed his mother's cheek, making the red-head grin. "Are you happy, my Little Hawk?" she asked.

Erik grinned happily and nodded. "You and Daddy are married," he replied. "Finally"

Natasha chuckled and shook her head at her son's words. She kissed his forehead. "Finally," she agreed.

 _"Now that I've found you, my heart's beating faster,  
We could be happy forever and after  
We could be married, like Mrs and Mr,  
We'll have a son and we'll give him a sister_

 _Just one thing holding us together,  
A four letter word and it lasts forever_

 _Things are looking up, looking up (hey!)  
There's magic everywhere you go  
Strangers stop to say hello (hello, hello, hello)  
So turn it up, turn it up (hey!)  
As loud as you can make it go  
'Cause love is on the radio_

 _Love is on the radio  
Love is on the radio (turn it up, turn it up)  
Love is on the radio (turn it up, turn it up)  
Love is on the radio (turn it up, turn it up)  
Love is on the radio (turn it up, turn it up)  
Love is on the radio (turn it up, turn it up)  
Love is on the radio (turn it up, turn it up)  
Love is on the radio."_

Clint smiled as Alyona leaned into his chest. She had caught his tie and had wrapped it around her small fist before stuffing it in her mouth. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, smiling into her red hair that was showing signs of being as curly as her mother's. "I love you, Princess," he whispered, smiling into her hair.

 _Funny one thing led to another,  
You came along, filled my days with colour  
And its been an everlasting summer,  
Since we found each other_

 _Things are looking up, looking up (hey!)  
There's magic everywhere you go  
Strangers stop to say hello (hello, hello, hello)  
So turn it up, turn it up (hey!)  
As loud as you can make it go  
Play until your speakers blow,  
Listen 'til your ears explode,  
'Cause love is on the radio_

As the song ended, Natasha and Clint smiled at each other as they departed from the dance floor. They walked back over to the table, Natasha glaring amusedly at Tony. "Stop teaching my son bad manners," she informed the Genius as she let said son down on his chair.

"I didn't teach him bad manners. I simply taught him to be thorough in making sure his parents remember their first dance," Tony replied before Harold ran over to him, asking to be lifted up. "Now, I'm going to make sure my pregnant girlfriend is okay," he informed them before making hs way over to where Pepper and Sharon sat discussing one thing or another regarding pregnancy.

Natasha and Clint shared a look before shaking their heads; Tony actually had a point this time around.

"Pity we're not making him look after the kids when he's hungover," Clint whispered to Natasha.

Natasha shook her head at her husband. "I'm not being that cruel. Especially when Pepper is eight months pregnant," she replied.

Clint grinned. "If she wasn't this far along, you would," he stated rather than asked.

Natasha simply smirked. "You know me well," she agreed…

* * *

In the hotel, Natasha smiled as Clint carried her into the bedroom. Steve and Sharon had taken Erik and Alyona for the night so the newlyweds could have time alone for their first night as a married couple. Once inside the bedroom, he set her down on her feet.

"Are you sure you want to keep going?" he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her softly. "It has been a long day."

Natasha smiled and brought her arms up to wrap them around his neck. "As much as we think that each other is exhausted," she started. "I know we have both been waiting for this all day."

Clint nodded, before leaning down and kissing her softly yet firmly again. "Mrs. Barton, I'm not going to push you," he whispered against her lips, running his large hands over her ass, firmly palming it; he had always been a fan of how her butt felt in his hands. "But, yes, I have been looking forward to having you alone."

Natasha grinned and parted her lips when his tongue trailed over them. She brought one hand up around the back of her husband's neck, her other one going to bury itself in his hair. Without breaking the kiss, Clint reached behind her and undid her dress zipper. She stepped back and let the dress fall and pool at her feet. She whimpered slightly when Clint hoisted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Clint kissed her deeply, the kiss filthy and dirty as he laid her down on the bed. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss, pulling back to strip himself of his shirt and dress jacket. He moved so he was kneeling between Natasha's legs, stripping them of their shoes, growling when he realised which lingerie his wife had chosen to wear underneath her dress; a purple La Perla bra and thong.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look in purple?" he asked, his voice low and husky with desire.

Natasha chuckled. "You just have," she murmured, moving her head back and baring her throat when he leaned down and ran his nose along her pale skin. "Мой любви," she murmured, making Clint grin against her skin. He lightly bit down on her skin, kissing just under the mark he knew his actions would leave. He revelled in the pleased whimpering she made, arching up into his touch. She enjoyed the feeling of him leaving his own marks on her skin; the rings were marks for everyone to see but the hickeys and other marks regarding to their sex life. Because she knew that Clint would never leave any other sort of mark on her.

He let out a territorial growl – he had always been possessive of her when they made love – as he brought his hands up to cup his wife's breasts, teasingly brushing his thumbs over her nipples through the lace. Natasha moaned into their kiss, enjoying the feeling of her nipples being stimulated by her husband's thumbs.

Clint slipped his hands under Natasha's smooth back, slowly unhooking her bra and freeing her prefect breasts to his eyes; they had grown bigger during her pregnancy with Erik but her second pregnancy had seen little change except for extra sensitivity during the nine months. She raised her arms to allow him to remove the offending material before returning them to their previous position around his neck and in his hair. She moaned and whimpered in pleasure as Clint grinded his erection against her wet heat.

Clint grinned knowingly at her when she made an impatient noise against his lips. Breaking the kiss, he smirked at her. "What do you want, Sweetheart?" he whispered teasingly, bringing his hands down to the waistband of her thong. He ran his fingers over the inside of her thigh, making her gasp at how close he was to her sex.

"Please, Clint," she whispered, bringing her left hand to his face, tracing the features softly. "Make love to me, Мой любви."

"Of course, Mrs. Barton," he whispered, leaning down and claiming her lips. He broke the kiss and glanced down at the fabric in his hands.

Natasha noticed the dilemma her husband was facing. "Rip them," she offered, making Clint look up in surprise.

"Are you sure?" he whispered; she had shown previously that she hated when he tore her underwear. When she nodded, he quickly stripped himself of his pants and boxers, wanting to feel her skin on his as soon as was possible. Then he tucked the waistband of her thong between both of his thumbs and index fingers, snapping the flimsy material with ease.

Natasha whimpered in desire at her husband's actions, spreading her legs for him. The ache between her legs was a reminder of how desperately she wanted him inside her.

Clint reached between them, sliding two fingers inside her to test just how ready she was for him. "You're so wet for me, Sweetheart," he whispered huskily, grinning at her smugly. "Have you been like this all day? For me?"

"Yes," she answered, moaning as he rubbed her clit slowly. "Clint. No teasing," she gasped, her body arching as her husband slid his fingers slowly inside her. "Need you. Please. Please, Clint," she whimpered.

"Okay," he whispered, the sound of her whimpering for him, making him lose his patience to wait any longer. He removed his fingers from her before lining himself with her entrance. "Mine," he growled in her ear possessively, pushing in slowly with one thrust.

Natasha cried out in pleasure, Clint's name on her lips. She moved her mouth to his neck and bit down as he let her adjust. She moaned when he slowly began to move inside her. He pulled out so only the head of his cock was inside her before he slowly pushed back in until there was no space between them. Not anymore.

As their pace started to climb, Natasha's nails dug into the hard muscles of his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her ankles locked on the small of his back, grounding him to her body.

Clint brought one hand to catch Natasha's left, bringing it to his lips. "Mine," he growled against the shining metal of her rings.

"Yours," Natasha agreed, moaning his name when he moved so his knees were planted on the mattress. His new position changed the angle, making Natasha cry out in pleasure. "Clint. Fuck. Clint."

Natasha's back arched as she suddenly came around him, her voice loud and husky as she cried out his name. Clint bent to suck on her nipples, pausing his movements so she could ride out her orgasm; he had thought about too many basketball statistics to be ready to come yet. He wanted her to spend time on her first.

"Please," she murmured, dragging her nails along his back. She wanted him to move inside her again. "Please, Clint. More."

Clint slowly began to move inside her again, grinning smugly when the red-head gasped and moaned for him. He kissed her deeply before whispering in her ear. "Remember when we were in college?" he whispered in her ear. "When we went to Budapest for a vacation? And I tied you up? Went down on you for about four hours, using a vibrator and temperature change, before finally letting you come?"

Natasha nodded and moaned, not thrusting her voice. She remembered the vacation very well.

"And Paris?" he whispered, making Natasha moan.

"Yes." She could feel herself coming close to coming again. So could Clint.

"Don't come yet, Natasha," he ordered huskily. "You're not allowed come until I tell you to."

Natasha whimpered at Clint's order, tightening around him. "Clint. Мой любви," she moaned, bringing one of her hands up to his spiky hair. "Please. Мой любви."

He replied with quick, deep thrusts inside her. He felt himself get close as well. "Now, Sweetheart," he ordered huskily.

Natasha screamed his name, her second orgasm more intense than her first. She sobbed in desire when she felt him spill inside her. He thrust a few more times inside her – shallow thrusts, both riding out their orgasms – before collapsing on top of her. They both panted heavily as they recovered.

What felt like forever, Clint finally pulled out of Natasha, making his wife whimper at the loss of the warmth of his cock inside her. Clint smiled at her softly. He peppered loving kisses over her face before he twisted to lay on his back, pulling Natasha into his arms. The red-head immediately curled up into her husband's touch, her head pillowed on his chest. She twisted her legs between his, making her body as small as she could in his arms.

"You're perfect, Natasha," Clint whispered against Natasha's temple. "You are so perfect."

Natasha blushed at Clint's words. "Thank you, Мой любви," she whispered against the tanned skin of her husband's skin. She smiled as he bent his head and caught her lips in a soft kiss, whimpering in approval as her husband kissed her deeply.

"I love you, Mrs. Barton," he whispered against his wife's lips, smiling as he slowly pulled away.

"You really like calling me that," she commented, kissing his jaw. "I love you too, Mr. Barton," she added against his skin.

"I've been ready to call you Mrs. Barton since we were twenty-four," he answered, nuzzling her neck. "Waiting five years to call you that has made me very possessive," he added, reaching down and cupping her ass possessively.

Natasha squealed loudly. Breaking the kiss, she moved to straddle him. "You did mention Paris and Budapest," she commented, her voice low and husky, pushing him down onto the mattress, making him grin smugly up at her. "And I never did have my revenge for either," she added smugly. She leaned down and kissed her husband filthily.

"Whatever you want, Mrs. Barton," he whispered before she did exactly that….

 **To answer the reviews from the last chapter of 'Hello From The Outside':**

 **NaraMorris: You have them :) Please don't cry**

 **Sparky She-Demon: Thank you :) Hope this was just as good :)**

 **TinkStar87: Thank you :) I'm blushing so hard right now :) Tony may or may not have received punishment ;) Thank you :) As for Laura suddenly showing up right before the wedding; not in this story. Yet ;)**

 **kearapark: Thank you :)**

 **marvelousbones: Thank you :)**

 **katara-zuko1714: Thank you :)**


End file.
